


Constriction

by templefugate



Series: Femslash February 2k17 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femlash February, Femslash, Magic, POV Female Character, Prompt Fill, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "Never expected your magic to be used against you," Zatanna says with a little half-smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: "Gotham City Sirens - Ivy/Zatanna: Vines".

Pamela may be limp as a rag doll, but she's nowhere near as quiet.

"The hell - stop, I-"

Her cries come out jumbled, one thought mixing in with the next.

A vine slips over her mouth and curls around the side of her head. Her tongue meets thorns, her next cry a muted whimper. A metallic taste rolls down her throat.

Besides the slamming of her heart in her ears, there's only a choking silence.

Gone are the soft whispers of roses, the cries of trampled grass, and the words of trees.

For a long time, she hasn't felt so... The word is like the name of some demon, always on the tip of her tongue but never uttered for fear of what it might summon.

Human.

"Rethgit," Zatanna says, hands held out.

Zatanna steps forward, running a hand over the thickest vine. "I heard word that you'd turned over a new leaf. Like the phrase, it must have been a joke."

Pamela's eyes frantically wander the dark sky and surrounding cityscape, tearing away with what's left of her willpower from the magnetic gleam in Zatanna's dark eyes.

"Never expected your magic to be used against you," Zatanna says with a little half-smile. She moves her hand up, to a small bit of Ivy's exposed, and so thankfully green, thigh. Her silky gloved hands send goosebumps rising up Pamela's skin. "And I actually believed it. What sort of spell did you manage to cast to get my hopes up?"


End file.
